The Kidnapping of Jacqueline Von Slickstien
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: With Ellis97 my first fan fiction Professor von Slickstiens daughter is abducted by claw and since gadgets sick with the cold its up to our favorite tomboy blonde to save her.takes place one year after Gadget and the Gadgetinis in honor of The 30th Anniversary of when Inspector Gadget first Aired please review
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Now, it's time for my first Inspector Gadget fanfiction. Special thanks to my friend, Ellis97 for helping me with this project. I'm sure you fans will love it.

Deep in the bowels of MAD HQ, Dr. Claw, the world's number one criminal mastermind had been plotting his next evil plan. He was talking over the phone. In a cage, someone was struggling to get out.

"Let me out of here you jerk!" The girl rattled the bars.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" He evilly laughed "So, Professor Von Slickstein, if you want ever want to see your daughter again, you will come here and do as I say."

"What do you want Claw?" Professor Slickstein asked.

"I want you to create an army of killer robots so I can take over Metro City!" Claw told his victim "And that way, I'll finally be able to eliminate my arch nemesis, Inspector Gadget!"

"I'll never betray Gadget!" The Professor yelled.

"It's either that or say goodbye to your daughter." Claw sadistically smiled.

"I'll do it." The Professor reluctantly said.

Meanwhile at the Gadget house, Lt. Gadget was lying in bed in his pajamas sick tissues littered all over the floor Penny wearing a mask worn by nurses and doctors entered the room with Chicken soup on a tray.

"Here Uncle Gadget has some soup" said Penny. "You'll

"Thank you Penny" Gadget grabbed the soup and started to eat.

Just then, Chief Quimby enters the room in a Biohazard suit. "Inspector Gadget since you're still sick I'll give your niece the assignment here you go Penny" Handing over a slip of paper to Penny

"Jacqueline Von Slickstien has been abducted by Dr Claw to force Professer Von Slickstien to build him a powerful army of robots if it succeeds it could be MAD domination Rescue Jackie and prevent Claw from getting those robots. This message will self-destruct"

"Don't worry Chief, you can count on me" Penny crumpled up the message and threw it in the garbage can it missed and heads in the Chiefs direction "OH NO" the chief tries to run but the message lands on him and blows up.

Leaving Chief Quimby covered in soot "First Gadget does it and now his niece. Why do I put up with them?"

"You sure you can do this Penny?" Gadget asked his niece "This may be too dangerous. Maybe I should go in place of you. I don't want you to get hurt.

"Don't worry Uncle Gadget, I'll be fine." Penny kissed Gadget's cheek.

"And be very careful." Gadget said "You'd better go with her Brain. Keep a good eye on my baby girl. Got it?"

"Ruff!" Brain saluted and he followed Penny to the Gadgetmobile.

"Okay Brain, since I'm too young to drive, you drive since you have a dog license." Penny told her doggy.

"Ruff." Brain started the engine.

"Brain!" Gadgetmobile said "Now this is a first timer."

Penny, Brain, and Gadgetmobile left the garage and drove at breakneck speed. Could they save Jackie and her father?

Author's Note:

Stay tuned for the next chapter of me and Ellis97's Inspector Gadget story! Will Professor Von Slickstein and his daughter be saved or will Dr. Claw win? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

"Professor Von Slickstein was apprehended by the MAD Agents the minute he arrived at MAD HQ. He struggled, but the guards held on real tight. They took him to Claw's command deck.

"Professor Von Slickstein so nice of you to drop in" He sinisterly grinned. "Guards! Take him to the prison with his daughter"

"Professor Von Slickstien was put inside a prison with his youngest daughter Jackie at 13 years old. She was a child prodigy which meant she was a natural born genius. The Professor figured he had no choice but to save his little girl. "Jackie did those MAD agents hurt you?" He asked "I can understand you're scared but can you tell me what happen?"

"Dad I'm okay they didn't hurt me if they did I would boot them to Timbuktu" She shrugged.

"Her father didn't buy that for one minute."Okay dad I was on my way to the lab when two MAD agents came after me I started to run but one of them grabbed me and knocked me out with chloroform next thing I know I'm here". She confessedHe did what?!" Professor Von Slickstein shouted. "Wait till I get my hands on that-

"Suddenly, Dr. Claw arrived opening the cage door for the professor."So, Professor Von Slickstein, are you ready to corpooate and build my evil robot army?" Claw smiled sinisterly."Yes, Dr. Claw I am." He said seriously. "As long as you won't hurt my daughter, I'll do anything you say."  
"Excellent." Claw snapped his fingers "Guards! Take him to where he belongs!"

Claw's henchmen apprehended the poor Professor and took him to a building room and threw him inside. There were parts, tools, gears, circuits, wires, and more shiny things piling up the room

Alright Professor, get to work." Claw sadistically grinned. "I want it done in exactly ten hours and if it's not done…you'll never see your daughter again."

Professor Von Slickstein had no choice; it was either this or has his daughter killed.

MEANWHILE...

Penny and Brain are in the gadget mobile driving when Penny's wristwatch beeped.

"Come in Penny" It was Gadget.

"Hi Uncle Gadget"Penny listen there is another WOMP agent willing to help her name is Marina wants to meet you at the WOMP headquarters Gadget Out"

They drove on to WOMP Headquarters where A Sandy blonde blue eyed teenager was tapping her foot

"Hi I'm Marina McFarland I was kinda expecting Lt Gadget you must be his niece Penny." She shook Penny's hand "Why is your dog driving?"

"He has a dog license." Penny shrugged.

"Ruff!" Brain gave Marina a thumb up.

"Dogs don't drive silly." She laughed "I'll drive the Gadgetmobile okay you're uncle told me to come help you. "

"Well, the more the merrier." Penny said "Go into the backseat Brain."

Brain jumped into the backseat, Penny went into the front passenger's seat, and Marina went into the driver's seat.

"Okay, here we go!" Said Marina "Go-go Gadget Jet Transport!"

All of a sudden, the Gadgetmobile transformed into a jet transport.

"Here we come, Jackie!" Penny said "And away we go!"

And with a dash of rocket boosters, the Gadgetmobile zoomed into the sky. Penny and her friends were ready to save Jackie and the Professor, could they reach MAD in tilme ?

Wowsers claws is making the Professor make his evil machines. Will Marina Penny and brain save Jackie and the Professor in time before Claw possibly wins?

stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back in the MAD prison, Jackie remembered something! A few months ago, she had been designing a freeze gun which could stun the victim for 12 hours. It was the size of a cell phone with at the push of a button can change size. It was inside of her jeans.

"If I can find a MAD Agent with keys to this prison, I can use this to escape and rescue my dad." She thought.

**MEANWHILE...**

Professor Von Slickstein came back in Claw's command deck to tell Claw that he had finished bulidng his robot army.

"I'm all done Dr. Claw!" He came back suffering. "And introducing, your new robot army."

Von Slickstein showed Claw a whole army of robots. They were big and army-like. They were pretty scary too.

"Now please let me and my daughter go!" Von Slickstein begged.

"Don't think you'll be getting off that easy Professor!" Claw said "Get this old geezer out of my sight!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." Said the MAD Agent.

Both MAD Agents grabbed Professor Von Slickstein and took him to the prison where Jackie was.

"Have fun in your cell Professor." Claw sadistically grinned.

Claw was gloating over his new army to take over Metro City when something appeared on his radar. He saw that Penny, Brain, and Marina on their way to MAD HQ.

"It's Gadget's niece and his stupid dog!" Claw growled "And it's that Marina brat from WOMP! I must stop them at once!"

Claw pressed the button on his intercom and called his MAD Agents

"Agents eliminate and grab Gadgets niece" Claw ordered "I was expecting Gadget himself, but it doesn't matter. GET HER!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." The Agents saluted and left.

"I may not have Gadget, but I will eliminate his niece." Claw evilly grinned "I should've thought of this before. First, I attack his heart."

**MEANWHILE...**

Penny, Marina, and Brain finally arrived at the MAD headquarters and they jumped out of the Gadgetmobile.

"Marina, Brain, you guys go into MAD HQ, I'll call Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

"Right Penny!" Marina nodded her head.

"Ruff!" Brain saluted.

"Mommy will catch up with you soon Brain." Penny kissed Brain's cheek.

Brain and Marina went inside MAD HQ and Penny dialed her watch for her Uncle Gadget. Gadget came up on the screen, he was in bed sleeping.

"Penny, what's up?" He asked.

"That's great Uncle Gadget, but listen, we have arrived at Claws hideout." Penny said "We're about to rescue Jackie and the Professor."

"Penny I want you to be very careful I don't want to lose you." Gadget told her "If I ever lost you baby girl, I-I-I I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't Worry Uncle G." She said "I'll b- MMPH"

Penny was grabbed by one of Claw's agents. She was struggling to get free.

"Don't worry Claw, I got Gadget's niece." the MAD Agent spoke into his walkie-talkie. "I've got her in my grip."

"Good." Claw sinisterly smiled "Tie her up and destroy that communication wristwatch she's wearing."

The MAD agent tied Penny's hands behind her back and ties her legs to a chair. Then, he threw the watch off Penny's wrist and steps on it and it shut down her and Gadget's transmission.

"Penny?" Gadget spoke into his Gadget-Videophone and noticed that Penny was being taken by the MAD Agent. Whenever it came to Penny being captured, Gadget got furious "Dr. Claw is so gonna pay for hurting my angel. Go go gadget videophone."

Gadget's videophone came out of his arm and Marina's image came up."

Marina." He spoke to the screen "Come in Marina."

"Yes Inspector?" Marina asked Gadget.

"Penny's been captured by MAD rescue her please she's the only relative I've got left." Gadget explained "She's my niece, she's my only family, and she's my daughter."

Marina was shocked, she never knew Gadget and Penny were the only members of their family. She knew Gadget and Penny wanted to keep their family together.

"I'm gonna save her Inspector." Marina said "And I promise, she'll come back alive."

"Thanks Marina. Inspector Gadget out." Gadget hung up his videophone.

"Come on Brain" Marina said to Brain "Penny's been captured we have got to save her and Jackie."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

Marina and Brain snuck into MAD HQ and they ran to save Penny and Jackie.

**MEANWHILE...**

Penny was being carried to a room fully tied up by the MAD Agents.

"You'll never get away with this Uncle Gadget will cream you!" Penny exclaimed.

"Please you'll never save Jackie or Slickstien once were done with you." Said the MAD Agents.

He opens a door inside Penny's fate a giant mallet

When. The clock strikes five guess who won't be alive?" The MAD Agents claimed.

Penny was gagged and tied to the bench and was gonna be flattened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wowsers! Will Penny, Jackie, and the Professor be saved? Stay tuned readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Marina and Brain finally made it into the room where Penny was.

"Okay Brain, this must be the place where they are keeping Penny." Marina said "We have to find her before its too late."

Marina took out a flashlight and she and Brain started looking"Here Brain, these are Penny's gloves, they must have her scent on them." Marina handed Brain the gloves.

"Brain sniffed the gloves and he followed the scent to where Penny might be./

MEANWHILE…

"Penny was still trapped on the platform. Luckily, she was able to remove the bandana that was tied on her mouth. Now, she could yell for help./p

"HELP!" She screamed "HELP!"

Marina and Brain heard Penny's echo./p

"Brain!" She said "That was Penny! We've gotta save her!"

Brain followed the sound with Marina joining him. They finally arrived at the place where Penny was being held captive. And just in time, Penny was seconds away from being killed.

"Marina! Brain!" Penny gasped "Get me outta here!"

"Ruff!" Brain started chewing the bars and Penny was freed just before the hammer hit the bench.

"Thanks Marina and you too Brain." Penny hugged Marina and kissed Brain on the cheek five times.

"Thank goodness Penny." Marina hugged back "I promised your uncle that you'll be brought back alive."

"I'm glad you did." Penny said "I don't want Uncle Gadget to be the last member of our family. He'd be so lonely."

"Come on girlfriend." Said Jackie "Let's go cream Claw and free Jackie and the Professor".

Wasting no time, they headed towards the prison.

"MEANWHILE…

Inside Professor Von Slickstein and his daughter were embracing out of fear, when all of a sudden something tapped onto their cell. It was Penny, Brain, and Marina.

The Professor walks up the bars Penny you must stop him Claw is about to take over the world

MEANWHILE...

Claw was on his command deck looking at his new evil robot army. He was ready to use them to take over.

"Now, with that robot army, Metro City will finally be mine and I will finally destroy Gadget." Claw stroked MAD Cat.

MAD Cat made a hissy evil laugh.

"Now MAD Agents, activate the robots." Claw ordered his agents.

"Yes Dr. Claw." His minions saluted.

But before they could activate the evil robot army, Penny and the others came right into the door, ready to apprehend Claw.

"PENNY GADGET!" He yelled "BUT I KILLED YOU!"

The MAD Agents gulped.

"It's over Claw!" Penny struck a pose "You and your minions are about to get a taste of Jackie's Secret weapon!"

Jackie fired her time freezing weapon, which stunned Claw, the MAD Agents, and MAD Cat.

"Quick! To the Gadgetmobile" Marina led them to the car.

"While our heroes were running back to the Gadgetmobile, Penny used her watch to contact Chief Quimby. His image came up on the screen.

"Penny, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes Chief and Marina and I have successfully captured Dr. Claw and his henchmen." She informed him "They are stunned for the next few hours, you guys had better hurry."

"We'll be right there Penny!" Said the Chief.

"The Chief and the reinforcements arrived in time to find Claw, MAD Cat, and Claw's minions on the floor, stunned.

"Dr. Claw, you are sentenced to life imprisonment for kidnapping of Jacqueline Von Slickstien and attempted murder of Penny Brown-Gadget!" The Chief put cuffs on Claw. The other cops arrested Claw's henchmen and MAD Cat as well. The evil Dr. Claw and his minions had finally been captured, but this time, by Inspector Gadget's niece.

"ONE WEEK LATER…

There was a special ceremony at WOMP Headquarters for Penny, Marina, and Jackie. They were up on stage with Gadget, Chief Quimby, General Sir, and Professor Von Slickstien to receive awards for the Capture of Dr. Claw and the rescue of Jackie and the Professor.

"We're glad you all came here to celebrate the heroes who captured Dr. Claw and his minions, and to say a few words is our best man, Lt. Gadget!"

Gadget went to the microphone and spoke into it "Because I wasn't feeling well My niece took over for me and she succeed in her mission for her intelligence, I'd like to present the Junior Inspector Award to my niece and baby girl, Penny Brown-Gadget!"

Penny walked towards her uncle and he put the medal on her neck. Penny hugged Gadget and kissed him on the cheek and he hugged back

Gadget got tears in his eyes; his angel just captured Dr. Claw. His angel was growing up and he didn't want her to. He wanted to keep her forever.

Gadget wiped away his hidden tears and went back to the microphone "The next medal is for Marina McFarland when Penny was captured, Marina came to rescue her."

Gadget walked off the podium and General Sir came and spoke into the microphone.

"I'm awarding her promotion to Lieutenant and the Junior Combat Award for saving Penny's life." He put a medal on Marina's neck and shook her hand.

The Professor spoke into the microphone "Jacqueline invented a Stun gun which aided WOMP in the capture of Dr. Claw, so I am awarding her, the Junior Robotics Specialist medal."

The entire agency cheered. Penny, Marina, and Gadget were now part of Team Gadget and now that MAD was out of commission, Metro City could live in peace

MEANWHILE…

In a prison 200 miles from Metro City, Claw and his minions and MAD Cat were in prison, vowing revenge on Gadget.

"I'LL GET YOU GADGET!" He shouted "AND YOUR MEDDLESOME NIECE TOO! JUST YOU WAIT"

"RROW" MAD Cat started drawing up the plans for their escape.

THE END

Author's Note:

Jackie and her father have been saved from Dr. Claw and now, Metro City and the entire world can live in peace at last. However, Claw and his henchmen will escape, and that means new Gadget stories are on the way. Stay tuned for more stories folks. And a special thanks to the greatest partner I've ever had, Ellis97 for helping with this story.


End file.
